


Pod młodzieńczym trądzikiem

by Prus



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Complexes, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragmenty Skyfall oczami Q.<br/>Można brać jako parodię, można brać dosłownie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pod młodzieńczym trądzikiem

 

\- Q.

\- _Double O Seven_.

Wpatrywał się w „Ostatni rejs” Williama Turnera i nie mógł uwierzyć, że można zobaczyć tu tylko wielką łódź. Prekursor impresjonizmu. Piękna złota fregata niszczona przez obskurny ciemny parowiec. Zachodzące słońce żaglarzy symbolizujące koniec ich panowania na morzach. Kojąca kolorystyka. Niesamowite połączenie czerwieni i błękitu.

„Wielka łódź”- mruknął, prychnął i wyszedł z muzeum.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill Tanner z nieodłącznym laptopem przechodził przez kolejne podziemne korytarze. Nowa siedziba MI6 zdecydowanie nie była wygodnym miejscem. Wbrew pozorom szczury i ciągłe przeciągi nie okazała się największą niedogodnością. Były nimi natomiast brak osobnych i zamykanych gabinetów. Wiedza, że jedna trzecia pracowników siedzi namiętnie na _facebooku_ zburzyła jego wizję zespołu najlepszych specjalistów w Wielkiej Brytanii.

To, co ujrzał w najnowocześniejszej pracowni wyczerpało pokłady jego cierpliwości.

\- Co ty robisz, Q?

Mocno czerwony na twarzy młody chłopak szybko przykrył papierami okrągłe lusterko.

\- Nic – spojrzał dzielnie na współpracownika.

\- Miałeś wyśledzić te nagrania z _youtube_.

\- Już to zrobiłem, znów nieznane źródło  – odmeldował wciąż zarumieniony brunet.

\- I naprawdę nie masz innych zajęć poza wpatrywaniem się w lusterko?

\- Zastanawiałem się nad nowym gadżetem – skłamał.

Tanner uniósł brwi, pokręcił chwilę głową i wyszedł.

 

* * *

 

\- Eve, czy ja wyglądam jak nastolatek?

\- Odbiło ci, Q? – Czarnoskóra dziewczyna oderwała wyczekujące spojrzenie od automatu z kawą i zerknęła na przystojnego naukowca.

\- Nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć, czy wyglądam jak dorosły mężczyzna, czy niekoniecznie?

\- Pytając o to, zachowujesz się jak zakompleksiona nastolatka – stwierdziła dziewczyna, poklepując geniusza informatyki po plecach.

 

* * *

 

On nie obszedł zabezpieczeń NATO w wieku piętnastu lat. Nie stworzył niezniszczalnego firewalla. Nie umiałby się nawet włamać na cudzego _facebooka_. Nie został najmłodszym i najzdolniejszym kwatermistrzem.

Jednak to on, tylko zerknął na ekran i odgadł hasło.

Złamał jego dumę niczym kark wroga, zaraz potem poprawiając mankiety jedwabnej koszuli.

A na dobitkę, zanim on zorientował się, co się dzieje, tamten już biegł łapać uciekającego wroga.

\- Wiem, gdzie jestem, Q. Powiedz, gdzie jest Silva – głos w słuchawce był jak zawsze spokojny i cierpliwy, mimo że agent próbował przecisnąć się przez londyński tłum.

\- _Double O Seven,_ wsiądź do metra – odpowiedział mu, próbując skopiować jego opanowanie, ale jego głos oczywiście drżał.

Nie mógł zobaczyć wywracającego oczami mężczyzny, gdy zaczynał biec za uciekającym metrem. Mógł tylko obserwować punkcik z podpisem BOND na ekranie.

\- Drzwi po lewej.

\- Zamknięte.

\- Musisz popchnąć.

_Ułamki sekundy przed stratowaniem przez pociąg ulubieńca M._

\- Jestem w środku – poinformował jak zwykle opanowany, machinalnie wykonując swój standardowy gest poprawiania mankietów.

\- A nie mówiłem?

Rozłączył się.

 „Nie byłem mu już do niczego potrzebny. Nic dziwnego, zrobiłem z siebie półgłówka. Dlaczego za każdym razem przy tym osiłku w drogim garniturze zachowuję się, jakby moje ogromne zdolności, wysoka inteligencja i bystrość umysłu wyparowały?”

 

* * *

 

Nie mógł spać. Od kiedy przestał chodzić do szkoły, gdzie tępi atleci – protoplaści Bonda - codziennie spuszczali mu manto, nie miał problemów ze snem. Ale tym razem przekręcał się z boku na bok.

To było zupełnie nielogiczne, ale denerwował się. Nie wiedział, co dzieje się z M i 007. Widział, co Silva potrafił. Stworzony przez niego wirus naprawdę mu zaimponował. Sam naprowadził tego tlenionego szaleńca na ich trop. Co prawda Bond sam sobie tego życzył, ale… to nie znaczy, że Q się tym nie stresował. 

Następnego dnia, kiedy wszedł do churchillowskich podziemi, niemal pobiegł do biura Tannera. Wiedział, że ten będzie miał najświeższe informacje. Gdy zobaczył jego depresyjną minę, serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić.

\- M nie żyje – powiedział cicho, widząc jego pytający wzrok.

\- _Double O Seven_? – spytał ze wstrzymanym oddechem.

\- Jemu to chyba nigdy nic się nie stanie – stwierdził z wyrzutem. Tak jakby śmierć szefowej była spowodowana przeżyciem agenta.

Q zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przeraźliwie szybko bijące serce powoli się uspokaja i że musi pilnować uśmiechu, który chciałby wypłynąć na usta.

Udawał, że wcale nie wie co to oznacza.

 

* * *

 

 Na pogrzebie M on stał w pierwszym rzędzie. Idealny garnitur na perfekcyjnej sylwetce, nienaganna poza i doskonały wyraz twarzy. Q nie mógł oderwać od niego wzorku.

Gdy odszedł od grobu w połowie nabożeństwa, Q bezwiednie poszedł za nim. Tamten był wyszkolonym agentem, więc wiedział, że jest śledzony, ale widocznie nie miał nic przeciwko.

Trafili do pobliskiego pubu. Bond zamówił whisky. Q powtórzył jego gest, zdecydowanie mniej zgrabnie.

\- Nie powiesz, że jestem za młody na alkohol? – spytał wyzywająco brunet.

Agent jedynie uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Przykro mi z powodu M. Wiem, że ją lubiłeś – powiedział łagodniej.

Skinął głową i zaczerpnął łyk bursztynowego płynu.

\- Co myślisz, o Mallorym? Myślisz, że będzie dobrym następcą? - ciągnął dalej.

Bond wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie przypomina ci trochę Voldemorta, gdy się uśmiecha?

James uniósł brwi. Zaintrygowany spytał:

\- Kogo?

\- No wiesz, czerwone oczy, brak nosa… Nie mów, że nie znasz Harry’ego Pottera?

Agent pokręcił głową z wciąż nieopuszczonymi brwiami.

\- Widzę, że jesteś _Double O_ na pełen etat i nie wiesz nic o kulturze. Najpierw „wielki statek”, teraz Voldemort… Nie mów, że nie wiesz też kto to jest Adel?

\- Zawsze tyle mówisz? – spytał tym swoim opanowanym, niskim głosem.

\- Tylko wtedy, gdy się denerwuję – odpowiedział, odrobinę się czerwieniąc. Zamówił kolejnego drinka.

\- W ciągu jednego tygodnia dostałem aż dwie propozycje od mężczyzny – powiedział w przestrzeń i energicznie odszedł od baru.

\- Ale ja nic nie proponowałem – zaprzeczył Q w przestrzeń.

Na ulicy słychać było niski pomruk wydawany przez srebrnego Astona Martina.

 

* * *

 

 - Słyszałem, że jesteś w Londynie i że odzyskałeś swoje mieszkanie. – W progu, przed pół nagim Bondem, stał uśmiechający się nerwowo Q.

\- Przyniosłeś mi jakieś nowe akcesoria?

\- Raczej stare. Dwudziestoletnią whisky… - Wyciągnął rękę z butelką. – I lubrykant – dodał szeptem.

Bond uniósł prawą brew i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Otworzył szerzej drzwi i ruszył przed siebie. Q, idąc za nim, wpatrywał się w jego zgrabne pośladki.

 

* * *

 

 - Wiesz, mam na imię Benjamin.

Stojący przy oknie, popijający dwudziestoletnią whisky agent, spojrzał na leżącego na jego łóżku i przykrytego jedynie prześcieradłem młodego chłopaka.

\- M nie jest podobny do _Sam-Wiesz-Kogo_. Obejrzałem film – stwierdził obojętnie i wyszedł z pokoju. Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe.

Zdezorientowany Ben podbiegł do okna. Zobaczył nienagannie ubranego Bonda, wsiadającego do swojego pięknego samochodu.

Zrozumiał.

Przeglądał kilka tajnych raportów, słyszał plotki.

Został potraktowany jak wszystkie jego kobiety. Powinien cieszyć się, że w ogóle żyje. Statystyki mówią, że co druga osoba śpiąca z 007 gnie w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu czterech godzin. Ubrał się i opuścił luksusowe mieszkanie.

 

* * *

 

 

Za każdym razem, gdy prezentował mu nowe akcesoria szpiegowskie, mówił za dużo. 

 

 

(This is the end…)

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałabym tylko powiedzieć, że to co myślą i mówią moi bohaterowie nie jest moją osobistą opinią. Więc jeśli Q mówi, że Bond to tępy atleta - wbrew pozorom nie oznacza to, że ja też tak go postrzegam i przez to nie rozumiem filmu (to czy Q tak szczerze myśli o nim w ten sposób, pozostawiam Waszej interpretacji).


End file.
